1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a test device which is arranged to carry out at least one test operation on a module which is constructed for use in conjunction with a data carrier intended for contactless communication and includes an integrated component, two module terminals for connection to two transmission means terminals, two test terminals, each of which can be brought into contact with a module terminal of a module to be tested, is provided with a carrier signal generator whereby a carrier signal can be generated, and includes a signal path which is situated between the carrier signal generator and at least one test terminal and via which a test signal, corresponding to a carrier signal output by the carrier signal generator, can be applied to the at least one test terminal, the load modulation means which are included in the integrated component of the module to be tested being capable of load modulating the test signal when module terminals of a module to be tested are in contact with the test terminals.
The invention further relates to a method of manufacturing a module according to the preamble of Claim 6.
2. Related Art
A test device of the kind set forth in the first paragraph was developed and marketed by applicant so that it is known. The known test device essentially consists of a test station, which includes the carrier signal generator, of a first transmission coil which is conductively connected to the test station, and of a second transmission coil which is inductively coupled to the first transmission coil but is not conductively connected thereto, the coil ends of said second transmission coil being connected to two test terminals of the test device via comparatively long leads. Thus, in the signal path between the carrier signal generator and the test terminals in the known test device there are inserted two transmission coils which are only inductively coupled to one another in order to apply the test signal, corresponding to the carrier signal generated by the carrier signal generator, to the test terminals so that no conductive connection is provided between the carrier signal generator and the test terminals. Consequently, the known test device is suitable only for testing the digital functionality of a module only, i.e. for testing whether digital data can be correctly transmitted from a module to the test device. A test of this kind may yield a positive result, even though other important analog characteristic values of a module do not lie within a range required for correct operation of such a module; consequently, faults could occur during operation after incorporation of such a module in a data carrier or it may be that correct operation cannot be achieved. The known test device, therefore, offers only limited possibilities for testing.